


To Me, You Are Perfect

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Actually - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: A take on the "To Me, You Are Perfect" scene from Love Actually with Spencer and the reader as the couple.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

He couldn’t possibly do this, could he? Over and over again he had tried to tell Y/N how he felt, and each and every time he had chickened out - his mouth had dried up or his mind had gone blank or any number of things that had kept him from confessing his true feelings for her. 

But one day it came to him...What if he didn’t have to talk? What if he could just write it down and show her, rather than rely on his brain to form words on the spot? He usually did his best work under pressure - apparently not when it came to her.

Everything was set. He’d written down everything he’d ever wanted to say to her and put some Christmas music on his iPod. This was Y/N’s favorite time of year, so he figured maybe instead of thinking this was pitiful because he couldn’t actually bring himself to say the words, she’d think it was romantic and Christmas-y. He could only hope.

As he made his way to the car, he wondered if he should turn around. Was this nuts? He was sweating. It was 29 degrees outside and he was sweating. His heartbeat was threatening to break his ribs and he was pretty sure he was shaking. Was it the cold? Or was he nervous? It was definitely the cold. But he was also definitely nervous. Dammit.

“Fuck,” he muttered out loud as he opened the door.

Once he was seated in the car, he placed his hands on the wheel. It was only after a few minutes that he realized he was still sitting there, so he finally put the car in drive and headed to her place. Every corner he passed, he had to fight the urge to turn around. He was going to burst if she at least didn’t know how he felt and for some damn reason he couldn’t get the words to fall out of his mouth. He never had a problem talking - he rambled constantly - so why was this so hard? Why did she do this to him? He had no clue; he could only admit that she did something to him - he felt like a better man in her presence.

After a little more than five minutes, he came within a block of her apartment and decided to park there. Probably wasn’t the best idea, considering that by the time he arrived at her building he was freezing his ass off and he’d nearly lost the cards he’d written on to the freezing rain.

She was on the ground floor, so thankfully no one else was on her floor but the leasing office. He could do this. Just knock on her door, dammit.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

As Y/N opened the door, he realized he couldn’t back down now. She started to open her mouth, undoubtedly to ask what he was doing there, but he placed his finger in front of his mouth, asking for her to stay silent. With trembling fingers, he took the iPod out of his pocket and turned on Silent Night, placing it back in the wool pocket of his coat, so only the muffled sweet sounds of Christmas could be heard through the hallway. Although his hands had steadied some, the card stock he’d written on still shook slightly with the tremors in his hands.

It was difficult, but at least he didn’t have to rely on his mouth to say what he wanted to say; he lifted the first card in front of his body.

*With any luck by next year* 

He couldn’t read the look in her eyes, but he knew he had to continue. The second card moved out in front.

*My love life won’t suck,*

*Maybe I’ll be going out with someone else or maybe it’ll be you*

As she read that line, he knew that he had done the right thing. His entire body felt a bit lighter - the truth was now in the open.

*But for now let me say*

When he looked her way, her noticed that her eyes started to tear.

*Without any pressure*

*Just because it’s Christmas*

*(and at Christmas you tell the truth)*

He took a deep breath and with renewed shaking hands pulled out the card that mattered the most to him. In five words, it said exactly how he felt about her. It encompassed everything.

*To me, you are perfect*

He began to move to the next card, but when he caught her eye, she had let the tears loose, allowing them to fall gracefully down her cheekbones.

*and my wasted heart will love you*

*until you look like this...*

He knew she appreciated someone that could make her laugh, so he pulled out a picture of a decrepit looking 5000-year-old mummy. Immediately, a smile spread across her face - her laugh was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard.

*Merry Christmas*

With his heart as light as it had ever been and a smile on his face, he picked up the cards and turned to walk out of the building, knowing that whatever happened now was out of his hands. When he was finished, she had stood there in what he could only describe as awe. He assumed that she hadn’t felt the same about him; he just needed to get the words out. However, as he neared the door, ready to go back out into the freezing cold, he was greeted by the warm touch of her arm. 

“Spence,” she breathed, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Was he in luck? Did his Christmas gamble pay off? “I couldn’t make the words come out of my mouth,” he admitted. “I love you, Y/N. I have since the moment we met and I can’t imagine that’ll ever go away.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them within inches of each other. As she ran her hand through his hair, he allowed his eyes to flutter closed - reveling in the soft touch of her lips against his. Her face was moistened with tears, but that didn’t matter to him - all that mattered was that she seemed to feel the same way. “I love you, too, Spence.”

As she deepened the kiss, he knew...she definitely felt the same way.


End file.
